inarawritersguildfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassius Fox
Biography The only son of a powerful mining magnate and heir to Helix Mining Co., Cassius led an opulent and sheltered life behind the walls of the family estate on Mannsfield Colony. Raised by a combination of house slaves and high class governesses, Cassius was educated in the intricacies of Imperial etiquette, personal honor and the proper treatment of slaves, along with physics, philosophy, arithmetic and business management. Despite this grooming, Cassius shocked his family when, instead of assuming control of his father's company, he enlisted in the Imperial Marines on his 18th birthday. Serving with distinction, he attained the rank of Prime Centurion within his first ten years of service and received the Legionary Order of Valour for his actions during the Siege of Icewell Forge. After he was severely wounded by a grenade blast during the Defense of Atlas point, Cassius left the infantry and attended flight school, eventually being assigned to a fighter squadron aboard the INV Hesketh Duval at the rank of Sub-Commander. Due in no small part to his father's influence, Cassius' time as a fighter pilot was relatively quiet and uneventful, a development that drove him veritably mad with cabin fever. The only action he saw in three and a half years was a short deployment to Sorbago to put down a slave rebellion. Tired of what he saw as his father holding back his career, Cassius left the navy in 3300 at the age of 32 and returned home. Much to the delight of his family, Cassius took a job in the company as a fighter escort for mining and transport ships, but like his time in his naval fighter squadron, he was kept away from danger as much as possible. Fed up with his family's coddling and insistence that he marry and take over the company, Cassius left home again, this time to join the Pilot's Federation. He took to training relatively well, passing his written tests with flying colors, but falling short on a few of his practical exams, particularly the combat sims; having spent most of his career as a pilot on garrison duty, Cassius' combat prowess had fallen short of the mark. He passed, however, and was shipped off to deep Federation space in some form of Pilot's Fed initiation ritual. It took the better part of six months to return to Imperial space, the near constant life-or-death situations forcing him to re-acquire his atrophied combat capabilities. By the time he arrived in Kamadhenu, he was more than capable of defending himself. Following the Emperor's murder, Cassius enlisted in Lavigny's Legion, the reconstituted personal legion of the Lavigny family. The Legion's constant conflict with the Pirates of the Pegasi sector and Emperor's Dawn shaped Cassius into an exceptional combat pilot with heavy emphasis on stealth tactics. As his service with the Legion continued, Cassius' passion for the Empire and oratory skills drew the attention of the head of public relations, who took Cassius under his wing. Being pulled off the front line once again wasn't particularly appealing to Cassius, but the career opportunity was just too good to pass up, so he began training to become the mouthpiece of the Legion at home. Cassius took to his position like an dock knocker in church; not well. When he wasn't being assaulted by mounds of paperwork and stuffy dignitaries, memories of his time in the infantry crept up on him Awards and Commendations * Legionary Order of Valour - Siege of Icewell Forge * Silver Torc with Oak Leaf - Battle of Serendipity Pass, Invasion of Cassiopeia * Purple Aiguillette - Defense of Atlas Point * Iron Heart with two Oak Leaves - Siege of Icewell Forge, Invasion of Cassiopeia, Defense of Atlas Point Personality Fill this Current Ships * Imperial Eagle - Freyja * Fer-De-lance - Joan of Arc * Imperial Courier - Boudica Sold/Destroyed Ships * Imperial Clipper - Night Witch (sold) * Vulture - Cleopatra (sold) * Fer-De-Lance - Nefertiti (destroyed) Notes and Trivia * Fill this